fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Scottick/The Unavenged Tales - Chapter 7
Chapter 7 - Stlars and Zeit's Not-So Excellent Adventure Don't let that title mislead you - there's barely any references to any time travel movies/shows. Disappointing, I know! < - Chapter 6 Chapter 8 -> (Where we last left Team Revenge, they were standing before the red and blue stickman, and the yellow and green stickman, who have killing the team on their agenda...) Red and blue stickman: It's only fair you know who your killers are going to be. The name's Stlars! Yellow and green stickman: And I, Ze- Guard: EVERYONE FREEZE! Hands in the air, now- (Suddenly, several knives appear surrounding the guard, instantaneously stabbing him!) Scottick: What the?! Stlou: Did anyone see what happened?! Stick Garyn: So that's what an emo kid's dream is like! Yellow and green stickman: As I was saying, I, ZEIT, will slaughter you all like the livestock that you are. Scottick: Team, don't let this guy get into your head! He may talk big, but there's only 2 of them, and 7 of us! Zeit: Don't think so. Scottick: Wait, wha- (Zeit finally uses his powers - and freezes everyone but himself and Stlars in time!) Zeit: You wait here, Stlars. I, Zeit, have some business to take care of. Stlars: Go get 'em, sir! (Zeit uppercuts The Stwins, who stop inches from the ground when punched; 2 seconds have passed.) Zeit: You two can die together... (Zeit punches Maxstick into the wall, Max barely moves from the time freeze; 3 seconds have passed.) Zeit: Let's see how thick-skulled you really are... (Zeit slams a guitar into Alex's knees, which slightly move; 5 seconds have passed.) Zeit: Here's your El Kabong... (Zeit punches Garyn in the direction of a window; 7 seconds have passed.) Zeit: See you next chapter... (Zeit then approaches Stiris; 8 seconds have passed.) Zeit: And just for you, little missy... (Zeit lightly punches Stiris's face; 10 seconds have passed.) Zeit: 'And time continues... ''(Zeit unfreezes time, The Stwins fly upward into the ceiling.) '''Stlou: OW! Strick: OOF! (Then they fall back down.) Strick: OOF! Stlou: OW! Maxstick: WAAAAA- (Hits the wall and makes a hole through it) (Alex's knees bend backwards from the hit.) Alex: GAH! Mah legs! (Falls over) (Garyn Wilhelm Screams as he flies through the window with the majestic grace of a bullet.) Stiris: (Winces from the small amount of pain she experiences) Owie! I-I'll just sit this one out, okay? Thanks... (Falls over) Scottick: ...raise your hand if you saw that one coming. Zeit: Would you like to know why I, Zeit, have kept you alive? It is because I, Zeit, know what your powers are. As you can be anyone you look at, I, Zeit, find that you should be a worthy opponent. Stlars: What about me, boss? Zeit: Oh, thanks for reminding me! If you can defeat Stlars, that is! (Stlars charges at Scottick, who looks at Stlars and gains his claws.) Scottick: Sounds like a deal. (Scottick and Stlars clash their long, hard claws, then jump back, anticipating each other's next strike.) Zeit: Here, Stlars. I'll make this easier for you. (Zeit freezes Scottick in time, leaving Stlars with an opportunity to strike) Stlars: Thanks, boss!'' (Prepares to gouge out Scottick's eyes)'' Scottick: Huh. Never tried being blind before. Who knows, I might get some cool shades, learn slow-mo Kung-Fu, maybe even learn "Emerald Spla-" ???: ORA! Zeit: What?! Stlars: WHAT THE?! (A seemingly invisible force suddenly punches Stlars out of Scottick's path, Zeit unfreezes time in his surprise.) Scottick: Oh thank Gildedguy someone stopped me! This chapter's already going overload with the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure reference-'' ''(Scottick then notices the dark cyan stickman walking out of his cell, a transparent cyan humanoid ghostly figure appearing next to him) Scottick: Dagnabbit! Zeit: So...you've finally decided to join the fray...Jostick. Jostick: (Telepathically via his Stand) I won't let you take another life, Zeit. I'll defeat you here and now! Zeit: If I had a nickel for every time someone said that...I'd have a quarter! Brave, but foolish. But I still need to ask - how did your Stand attack in the frozen time? I thought The Prodigy could only remember abilities for 12 hours at the most. You couldn't possibly have it see anything in that prison! Jostick: How about a full-on marathon of Fist of the North Star and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure for 12 weeks straight before I ended up here? Scottick: ...okay, that's some crazy dedication. (Stlars staggers on the ground, growling.) Zeit: Well well...he's already going berserk. Scottick: ...berserk? Zeit: Yes, you see, Stlars when Stlars passes a threshold of danger or anger, he becomes a feral beast, one that thinks of nothing but "kill." As you will- (Jostick wills The Prodigy to appear in front of Stlars and rapidly punch him.) The Prodigy: ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! (But Stlars dodges and blocks each punch!) Stlars: GRAH! (Slashes at The Prodigy, scratching it and Jostick's right arm) Zeit: ...see. Well, have fun with that! (Stlars dashes towards Scottick and Jostick, claws extended.) Jostick: Keep him busy, then force him into my effective range! The Prodigy can't hit anything too far. (Scottick blocks several attacks from berserk Stlars as Jostick runs past Stlars.) Scottick: Crikey, mate! This one's vicious!'' (Forces Stlars away)'' (Stlars prepares to charge at Scottick, but...) Jostick: Atemi. (The Prodigy judo chops Stlars in the neck, striking his spinal cord and knocking him out) Scottick: One down, one to go! (Scottick and Jostick face Zeit) Zeit: To think that I, Zeit, will have to deal with this alone. Well, it doesn't matter. I, Zeit, need to test something... (Zeit freezes time and charges towards Scottick, provoking The Prodigy; 1 second has passed.) The Prodigy: ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! (Punches Zeit rapidly; 3 seconds have passed.) Zeit: Heh. Try as you might, but know that it's...MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA! (Zeit rapidly punches The Prodigy as well, locking the two in a punching duel, until The Prodigy eventually freezes as well as 5 seconds pass.) Zeit: So...your Stand can only move 5 seconds as compared to my 10, unrestrained, seconds. Good to know... (Zeit unfreezes time.) Jostick: So that's all you wanted to test? I'd say that was a waste of your time. Zeit: Quite the contrary! In fact... (Zeit freezes time and waits 5 seconds.) Zeit: It was a waste of your time! (Zeit approaches Scottick and rapidly punches him.) Zeit: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA... (Zeit finishes by tossing several knives that surround Scottick, stopping just short of his skin.) Zeit: MUDA! And time continues... (The knives all stab at once.) Zeit: And so, all that leaves is you, Jo- (Zeit notices that Jostick is heavily injured!) Zeit: Hm? (Zeit turns to see that The Prodigy took a beating from all the punches and knives) Of course, you just had to play the sacrificial hero, didn't you Jostick? Well, it doesn't matter. You were too late to begin wi- (Zeit suddenly finds that he can't move!) Zeit: ...why can't I move? N-no! Don't tell me-'' '''Scottick:' Over here. (Right behind Zeit, also badly injured; 2 seconds have passed) Jostick: I never thought that defending you would've worked. I never thought that freezing time on Zeit would've worked, either! Scottick: Me neither. You know what to do. Jostick: Right. The Prodigy: ORA! Zeit: This is going to suck. The Prodigy: ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA ORAAA! (After numerous punishing punches and 5 seconds in total passing, Scottick unfreezes time, causing Zeit to fly into the wall from all the damage he sustained.) Scottick: (Heavy breathing) Okay, maybe it's because I'm injured, but MAN, freezing time takes a lot of energy! I don't think I can do that again... Zeit: (Heavily injured) It's a good thing too... (Zeit freezes time, gets out of The Prodigy's range, and grabs Stlars.) Zeit: I, Zeit, know when the time comes to simply retreat and admit defeat. You win this round, Jostick...Scottick...know that you're next... (By the time Zeit unfreezes time, he's already escaped through the window.) Scottick: ...you don't think that's gonna come back to bite us, will it? Jostick: Sadly, I think it will. But there was nothing we could do. For now, let's just get your team reassembled. (After some time, Team Revenge is healed from Zeit's attacks.) Scottick: You know, it's a good thing we have a healer, huh? Stiris: Well, you know what you guys say...I'm a walking potion! (The team shares a laugh, with the exception of Jostick, who, in fact, cannot laugh and yet notices something off...) (Suddenly, a medallion slices through Scottick's eyes!) Scottick: (Nonchalantly) Ow. (The entire team is struck with horror as they watch Scottick fall, eyes cut.) ???: Well, well, well... (From the end of the room is a scientist of X-Japan, with several medallions.) ???: How do you like being blind? - To be continued... - Category:Blog posts